


Blackout

by RacoonTrash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nyctophobia, Panic Attack, Roman has freckles, Roman is scared of the dark, They're Just One Big Family, blackout - Freeform, cause hes a soft boi, its not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacoonTrash/pseuds/RacoonTrash
Summary: Roman is scared of the dark.
Relationships: DRLAMP, platonic DRLAMP
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda angsty and very fluffy so... buckle up.

They were all sitting comfortably on the sofa having another disney movie marathon. Logan had his head snuggled up into Janus's chest in his unicorn onsie. Janus had his chin rested in Logan's hair and was lying with his back against the couch cushions in a green scaly onsie that resembled Rapunzel's pet chameleon Paskel. Patton was cuddled up to Roman in his cat onsie smiling as he watched Simba climb up onto Mufasa's back on the screen. Roman had his face nuzzled into Pattons shoulder in his beast onsie. Remus was lying upsidedown on the carpet in a green octopus onsie and Virgil was curled up in the corner of the couch in his skeleton onsie, his eyes fixed on the TV.

Roman felt relaxed, comfortable, his eyes were flitting back and forth as Rafiki slammed his staff into the earth with a hollow thump. Roman smiled. He hadn't been this content in a while.

_Then the power went out._

Suddenly, the television flickered to a halt and the lights shut off.

"Damn i guess the power went-"

**It was pitch black.**

"-should probably"

**Completely black.**

"Ro?"

**Dark.**

"Having-"

**_Dark_.**

"-Panic attack"

**_DARK_.**

"-You hear me?"

**Roman couldn't see.**

**He couldn't see.**

**_He couldn’t see._ **

"Roman."

**Someone was talking to him. Wasn't he alone? No, there were people there.**

"-He okay?"

**Was that Virgil? No he was alone... Wait, no... Maybe?**

**He couldn't focus.**

**He couldn’t breathe.**

**Virgil's here. You’re okay. Breathe. Breathe.**

**_Breathe._ **

**_Was Virgil here?_ **

**Maybe he was alone?**

"-man can you hear me?"

 **No, Logan. That was** _**definitely** _ **Logan.**

**He said something right?**

**He didn't know. Couldn't focus.**

**Can't focus.**

**Can't breathe.**

"Roman can you hear me?"

**He heard him. He could hear him.**

Roman nodded. His face contorted, a few stray tears rolling freely down his face.

**He was hyperventilating.**

Logan was hurriedly and shakily running through breathing techniques and trying not to startle Roman.

**Logan was there.**

Virgil and Remus were holding flashlights near the back of the room having just come in with them.

**Virgil was there.**

**Remus was there.**

The others were watching worriedly from the sidelines.

**Janus was there.**

**Patton was there.**

**Wait. Weren't there six sides. Who wasn't there!? What had happened!?**

Patton had moved forward next to Logan and was now comforting Roman as best he could.

"Its okay kiddo. You're allowed to cry. Its okay honey."

**Oh... That was him. He was so stupid! He didn't deserve the others.**

"Oh kiddo, don't say that. You're doing amazing."

**He hadn't realised he'd been speaking...**

"You're doing so good Ro."

That just made him cry more.

Suddenly, the lights flickered back on, surprising the sides.

"No I'm not!" Roman cried harshly, "I'm not doing good!"

Logan frowned, "Falsehood."

Roman looked up and hiccuped, choking down a fresh wave of tears, he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sniffed "How?" He muttered.

Logan frowned, he was _not good_ at emotions. They were all... _Icky_. Still, he smiled softly down at Roman, trying his best to comfort him, "Because you're doing great, you're allowed to be upset."

Roman bit his lip, "But I'm a prince. I'm supposed to protect you guys from danger and... stuff," he hid his face in his sleeve.

Virgil leaned over the arm of the couch and placed a hand on Roman's arm, "You're okay Ro."

There was a short silence as Roman calmed himself down, resting his head on Logan's chest and burying his face in the sleeve of his onsie.

Janus cleared his throat and ran a hand across the scales on his face nervously, "So, why were you so upset?"

Roman looked up and blushed, "You'll laugh."

There was a chorus or disagreements.

"Ro, why would we do that?" Logan shook head.

"Cause its stupid."

"Falsehood!"

"You don't even know what it is yet."

Logan smirked, "I know it won't be stupid."

**He couldn't tell them. They'd laugh.**

**_Just like you did with Janus's name._ **

**He forgave me for that... Plus, that's in the past.**

Roman shook his head and sighed, defeated.

"Its cause..." He looked up nervously at the expectant faces surrounding him, "I have this really bad phobia..."

Patton nodded encouragingly.

"...Of the dark."

There was a moment where Roman thought that time had stopped. Nobody moved. He started to panic.

**They hate you.**

_**They hate you.** _

_**THEY HATE YOU.** _

Suddenly, Roman felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He stiffened and looked down to see Patton holding onto him for dear life. Roman felt his eyes water. He relaxed into the touch and smiled sadly.

**Why was Patton being so nice to him?**

Another pair of arms wrapped around his back, he caught a glimpse of a fluffy skeleton arm holding him tightly. Then a pair of green tentacle patterned arms, a green scaley sleeve, and finally... hesitantly...

A pair of blue fluffy sleeves... _Logan’s_ sleeves.

If this was what acceptance felt like, if this was what happiness felt like, if _this_ was what famILY felt like... then...

**Roman could get used to this.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made ur day a lil better kiddos. And if ur reading this at night. Please get some rest! U deserve it <3


End file.
